1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to externally-powered strapping or packaging tools. More particularly, the invention relates to an externally-powered strapping or packaging tool that includes a strapping tool subassembly powered by an external power source.
2. Background and Related Art
Various tools are known in the packaging art for performing numerous functions related to the manipulation of strapping, which is commonly used as a closing mechanism for packages, and as a convenient means for easily attaching two objects to one another (e.g., attaching a box to a pallet). Some of these conventional tools are powered directly from a centralized system, such as a building electrical system or a central pneumatic system. Other conventional packaging tools have a power supply that is an integral part of the tool. Both of the aforementioned types of conventional packaging tools have numerous limitations and drawbacks. The tools powered directly from a centralized system are not readily portable, and are rendered inoperable if the centralized system experiences an outage. While the packaging tools containing an integral power source are more portable, they have other significant limitations and drawbacks. For example, if there is a problem with the power source in one of these tools, the entire tool is rendered inoperable until the power source is repaired or replaced. Moreover, these tools are only designed to be powered by one particular power source, and thus, do not offer the user the flexibility to interchange the power sources if desired or required.
Therefore, what is needed is a packaging tool that incorporates an external power source that is both portable and interchangeable, thereby greatly facilitating the replacement of the power source if required. A need also exists for a packaging tool that can be alternatively powered by different external power sources. Moreover, there is a need for a packaging tool that is powered by an external power source that is durable, reliable, sufficiently light, and both quick and easy to swap out. Furthermore, there is a need for a packaging tool that is powered by an external power source that is compact and properly balanced with respect to the remainder of the tool.